


Hiding at the End of the World

by trust_me_iknow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trust_me_iknow/pseuds/trust_me_iknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece based on this post from Tumblr<br/>http://lumos5000.tumblr.com/post/48619170575/friendly-reminder-that-while-eleven-was-here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding at the End of the World

   The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS wearing that old orange suit of his. He loved this suit, he really did. Some horrible things had happened while he was wearing it, but some wonderful things, as well

    _a flash of blonde hair and then her lips pressed against the glass of the helmet_

Lately his mind had been so occupied with the big mystery that was Clara Oswin Oswald that he had little thought for other things. It was rare that that happened and he welcomed it, but no mystery was big enough to distract him from the fact that right now, only thousands of miles away (a negligible amount, really) Rose was on a space station, staring down at her world, waiting for it to burn.

   It would only take a few seconds and he’d be there, looking at her, with these eyes, for the first time, but she’d have no idea who he was because he hadn’t bothered to explain regeneration to her at that point.

   But the temptation was there and it was so enormous that his hearts were racing and he felt a trifle sick.

   He could do it. He really could. Just to see her once more, her smile and her hair and her eyes.

   He snapped the picture and headed back in. It would only take a moment and he would be satisfied, he absolutely would be.

   “Just once more,” he said aloud as he pulled off the helmet.

   (and if he gently ran his fingers over the glass face plate, no one was there to see it.)

   But the TARDIS hummed in admonishment and it stopped him mid-motion. He looked at the time rotor and swallowed audibly.

   “You’re right, old girl, of course you’re right.”

   The Doctor breathed deep and hesitated only slightly before setting the coordinates for Caliburn mansion, 1974.


End file.
